fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Language list
Language Names array 'aa' => 'Afar', # Afar 'ab' => 'Аҧсуа', # Abkhaz, should possibly add ' бысжѡа' 'af' => 'Afrikaans', # Afrikaans 'ak' => 'Akan', # Akan 'aln' => 'Gegë', # Gheg Albanian 'als' => 'Alemannisch', # Alemannic -- not a valid code, for compatibility. See gsw. 'am' => 'አማርኛ', # Amharic 'an' => 'Aragonés', # Aragonese 'ang' => 'Anglo Saxon', # Old English 'ar' => 'العربية', # Arabic 'arc' => 'ܐܪܡܝܐ', # Aramaic 'arn' => 'Mapudungun', # Mapuche, Mapudungu, Araucanian (Araucano) 'arz' => 'مصرى', # Egyptian Spoken Arabic 'as' => 'অসমীয়া', # Assamese 'ast' => 'Asturianu', # Asturian 'av' => 'Авар', # Avar 'avk' => 'Kotava', # Kotava 'ay' => 'Aymar', # Aymara, should possibly be Aymará 'az' => 'Azərbaycan', # Azerbaijani 'ba' => 'Башҡорт', # Bashkir 'bar' => 'Boarisch', # Bavarian (Austro-Bavarian and South Tyrolean) 'bat-smg' => 'Žemaitėška', # Samogitian 'bcl' => 'Bikol Central', # Bikol: Central Bicolano language 'be' => 'Беларуская', # Belarusian normative 'be-tarask' => 'Беларуская (тарашкевіца)', # Belarusian in Taraskievica orthography 'be-x-old' => 'Беларуская (тарашкевіца)', # Belarusian in Taraskievica orthography; compat link 'bg' => 'Български', # Bulgarian 'bh' => 'भोजपुरी', # Bhojpuri 'bi' => 'Bislama', # Bislama 'bm' => 'Bamanankan', # Bambara 'bn' => 'বাংলা', # Bengali 'bo' => 'བོད་ཡིག', # Tibetan 'bpy' => 'ইমার ঠার/বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া মণিপুরী', # Bishnupriya Manipuri 'br' => 'Brezhoneg', # Breton 'bs' => 'Bosanski', # Bosnian 'bto' => 'Iriga Bicolano', # Iriga Bicolano/Rinconada Bikol 'bug' => 'ᨅᨔ ᨕᨘᨁᨗ', # Bugis 'bxr' => 'Буряад', # Buryat (Russia) 'ca' => 'Català', # Catalan 'cbk-zam' => 'Chavacano de Zamboanga', # Zamboanga Chavacano 'cdo' => 'Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄', # Min Dong 'ce' => 'Нохчийн', # Chechen 'ceb' => 'Cebuano', # Cebuano 'ch' => 'Chamoru', # Chamorro 'cho' => 'Choctaw', # Choctaw 'chr' => 'ᏣᎳᎩ', # Cherokee 'chy' => 'Tsetsêhestâhese', # Cheyenne 'co' => 'Corsu', # Corsican 'cr' => 'Nēhiyawēwin / ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐏᐣ', # Cree 'crh' => 'Qırımtatarca', # Crimean Tatar 'crh-latn' => "\xE2\x80\xAAQırımtatarca (Latin)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Crimean Tatar (Latin) 'crh-cyrl' => "\xE2\x80\xAAКъырымтатарджа (Кирилл)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Crimean Tatar (Cyrillic) 'cs' => 'Česky', # Czech 'csb' => 'Kaszëbsczi', # Cassubian 'cu' => 'Словѣньскъ', # Old Church Slavonic (ancient language) 'cv' => 'Чăвашла', # Chuvash 'cy' => 'Cymraeg', # Welsh 'da' => 'Dansk', # Danish 'de' => 'Deutsch', # German ("Du") 'de-formal' => 'Deutsch (Sie-Form)', # German - formal address ("Sie") 'diq' => 'Zazaki', # Zazaki 'dk' => 'Dansk (deprecated:da)', # Unused code currently falls back to Danish, 'da' is correct for the language 'dsb' => 'Dolnoserbski', # Lower Sorbian 'dv' => 'ދިވެހިބަސް', # Dhivehi 'dz' => 'ཇོང་ཁ', # Bhutani 'ee' => 'Eʋegbe', # Éwé 'el' => 'Ελληνικά', # Greek 'eml' => 'Emiliàn e rumagnòl', # Emiliano-Romagnolo / Sammarinese 'en' => 'English', # English 'en-gb' => 'British English', # British English 'eo' => 'Esperanto', # Esperanto 'es' => 'Español', # Spanish 'et' => 'Eesti', # Estonian 'eu' => 'Euskara', # Basque 'ext' => 'Estremeñu', # Extremaduran 'fa' => 'فارسی', # Persian 'ff' => 'Fulfulde', # Fulfulde, Maasina 'fi' => 'Suomi', # Finnish 'fiu-vro' => 'Võro', # Võro 'fj' => 'Na Vosa Vakaviti', # Fijian 'fo' => 'Føroyskt', # Faroese 'fr' => 'Français', # French 'frc' => 'Français cadien', # Cajun French 'frp' => 'Arpetan', # Franco-Provençal/Arpitan 'fur' => 'Furlan', # Friulian 'fy' => 'Frysk', # Frisian 'ga' => 'Gaeilge', # Irish 'gag' => 'Gagauz', # Gagauz 'gan' => '贛語', # Gan 'gd' => 'Gàidhlig', # Scots Gaelic 'gl' => 'Galego', # Galician 'glk' => 'گیلکی', # Gilaki 'gn' => 'Avañe\'ẽ', # Guaraní, Paraguayan 'got' => '������������', # Gothic 'grc' => 'Ἀρχαία ἑλληνικὴ', # Ancient Greece 'gsw' => 'Alemannisch', # Alemannic 'gu' => 'ગુજરાતી', # Gujarati 'gv' => 'Gaelg', # Manx 'ha' => 'هَوُسَ', # Hausa 'hak' => 'Hak-kâ-fa', # Hakka 'haw' => 'Hawai`i', # Hawaiian 'he' => 'עברית', # Hebrew 'hi' => 'हिन्दी', # Hindi 'hif' => 'Fiji Hindi/फ़ीजी हिन्दी', # Fijian Hindi (falls back to hif-latn) 'hif-deva' => 'फ़ीजी हिन्दी', # Hindi 'hif-latn' => 'Fiji Hindi', # Hindi 'hil' => 'Ilonggo', # Hiligaynon 'ho' => 'Hiri Motu', # Hiri Motu 'hr' => 'Hrvatski', # Croatian 'hsb' => 'Hornjoserbsce', # Upper Sorbian 'ht' => 'Kreyòl ayisyen', # Haitian Creole French 'hu' => 'Magyar', # Hungarian 'hy' => 'Հայերեն', # Armenian 'hz' => 'Otsiherero', # Herero 'ia' => 'Interlingua', # Interlingua (IALA) 'id' => 'Bahasa Indonesia', # Indonesian 'ie' => 'Interlingue', # Interlingue (Occidental) 'ig' => 'Igbo', # Igbo 'ii' => 'ꆇꉙ', # Sichuan Yi 'ik' => 'Iñupiak', # Inupiak (Inupiatun, Northwest Alaska / Inupiatun, North Alaskan) 'ike-cans' => 'ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ', # Inuktitut, Eastern Canadian/Eastern Canadian "Eskimo"/"Eastern Arctic Eskimo"/Inuit (Unified Canadian Aboriginal Syllabics) 'ike-latn' => 'inuktitut', # Inuktitut, Eastern Canadian (Latin script) 'ilo' => 'Ilokano', # Ilokano 'inh' => 'ГІалгІай Ğalğaj', # Ingush 'io' => 'Ido', # Ido 'is' => 'Íslenska', # Icelandic 'it' => 'Italiano', # Italian 'iu' => 'ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ/inuktitut', # Inuktitut (macro language - do no localise, see ike/ikt - falls back to ike-cans) 'ja' => '日本語', # Japanese 'jbo' => 'Lojban', # Lojban 'jut' => 'Jysk', # Jutish / Jutlandic 'jv' => 'Basa Jawa', # Javanese 'ka' => 'ქართული', # Georgian 'kaa' => 'Qaraqalpaqsha', # Karakalpak 'kab' => 'Taqbaylit', # Kabyle 'kg' => 'Kongo', # Kongo, (FIXME!) should probaly be KiKongo or KiKoongo 'ki' => 'Gĩkũyũ', # Gikuyu 'kj' => 'Kwanyama', # Kwanyama 'kk' => 'Қазақша', # Kazakh 'kk-arab' => "\xE2\x80\xABقازاقشا (تٴوتە)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Kazakh Arabic 'kk-cyrl' => "\xE2\x80\xAAҚазақша (кирил)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Kazakh Cyrillic 'kk-latn' => "\xE2\x80\xAAQazaqşa (latın)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Kazakh Latin 'kk-cn' => "\xE2\x80\xABقازاقشا (جۇنگو)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Kazakh (China) 'kk-kz' => "\xE2\x80\xAAҚазақша (Қазақстан)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Kazakh (Kazakhstan) 'kk-tr' => "\xE2\x80\xAAQazaqşa (Türkïya)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Kazakh (Turkey) 'kl' => 'Kalaallisut', # Inuktitut, Greenlandic/Greenlandic/Kalaallisut (kal) 'km' => 'ភាសាខ្មែរ', # Khmer, Central 'kn' => 'ಕನ್ನಡ', # Kannada 'ko' => '한국어', # Korean 'kr' => 'Kanuri', # Kanuri, Central 'kri' => 'Krio', # Krio 'krj' => 'Kinaray-a', # Kinaray-a 'ks' => 'कश्मीरी - (كشميري)', # Kashmiri 'ksh' => 'Ripoarisch', # Ripuarian 'ku' => 'Kurdî / كوردی', # Kurdish 'ku-latn' => "\xE2\x80\xAAKurdî (latînî)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Northern Kurdish Latin script 'ku-arab' => "\xE2\x80\xABكوردي (عەرەبی)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Northern Kurdish Arabic script 'kv' => 'Коми', # Komi-Zyrian, cyrillic is common script but also written in latin script 'kw' => 'Kernewek', # Cornish 'ky' => 'Кыргызча', # Kirghiz 'la' => 'Latina', # Latin 'lad' => 'Ladino', # Ladino 'lb' => 'Lëtzebuergesch', # Luxemburguish 'lbe' => 'Лакку', # Lak 'lez' => 'Лезги', # Lezgi 'lfn' => 'Lingua Franca Nova', # Lingua Franca Nova 'lg' => 'Luganda', # Ganda 'li' => 'Limburgs', # Limburgian 'lij' => 'Líguru', # Ligurian 'lld' => 'Ladin', # Ladin 'lmo' => 'Lumbaart', # Lombard 'ln' => 'Lingála', # Lingala 'lo' => 'ລາວ',# Laotian 'loz' => 'Silozi', # Lozi 'lt' => 'Lietuvių', # Lithuanian 'lv' => 'Latviešu', # Latvian 'lzz' => 'Lazuri Nena', #Laz 'mai' => 'मैथिली', # Maithili 'map-bms' => 'Basa Banyumasan', # Banyumasan 'mdf' => 'мокшень кяль', # Moksha 'mg' => 'Malagasy', # Malagasy 'mh' => 'Ebon', # Marshallese 'mi' => 'Māori', # Maori 'mk' => 'Македонски', # Macedonian 'ml' => 'മലയാളം', # Malayalam 'mn' => 'Монгол', # Halh Mongolian (Cyrillic) (ISO 639-3: khk) 'mo' => 'Молдовеняскэ', # Moldovan 'mr' => 'मराठी', # Marathi 'ms' => 'Bahasa Melayu', # Malay 'mt' => 'Malti', # Maltese 'mus' => 'Mvskoke', # Muskogee/Creek 'mwl' => 'Mirandés', # Mirandese 'my' => 'Myanmasa', # Burmese 'myv' => 'эрзянь кель', # Erzya 'mzn' => 'مَزِروني', # Mazanderani 'na' => 'Ekakairũ Naoero', # Nauruan 'nah' => 'Nahuatl', # Nahuatl, en:Wikipedia writes Nahuatlahtolli, while another form is Náhuatl 'nan' => 'Bân-lâm-gú', # Min-nan -- (bug 8217) nan instead of zh-min-nan, http://www.sil.org/iso639-3/codes.asp?order=639_3&letter=n 'nap' => 'Nnapulitano', # Neapolitan 'nb' => "\xE2\x80\xAANorsk (bokmål)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Norwegian (Bokmal) 'nds' => 'Plattdüütsch', # Low German or Low Saxon 'nds-nl' => 'Nedersaksisch', # Dutch Low Saxon 'ne' => 'नेपाली', # Nepali 'new' => 'नेपाल भाषा', # Newar / Nepal Bhasa 'ng' => 'Oshiwambo', # Ndonga 'niu' => 'Niuē', # Niuean 'nl' => 'Nederlands', # Dutch 'nn' => "\xE2\x80\xAANorsk (nynorsk)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Norwegian (Nynorsk) 'no' => "\xE2\x80\xAANorsk (bokmål)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Norwegian 'nov' => 'Novial', # Novial 'nrm' => 'Nouormand', # Norman 'nso' => 'Sesotho sa Leboa', # Northern Sotho 'nv' => 'Diné bizaad', # Navajo 'ny' => 'Chi-Chewa', # Chichewa 'oc' => 'Occitan', # Occitan 'om' => 'Oromoo', # Oromo 'or' => 'ଓଡ଼ିଆ', # Oriya 'os' => 'Иронау', # Ossetic 'pa' => 'ਪੰਜਾਬੀ', # Punjabi 'pag' => 'Pangasinan', # Pangasinan 'pam' => 'Kapampangan', # Pampanga 'pap' => 'Papiamentu', # Papiamentu 'pdc' => 'Deitsch', # Pennsylvania German 'pdt' => 'Plautdietsch', # Plautdietsch/Mennonite Low German 'pfl' => 'Pfälzisch', # Palatinate German 'pi' => 'पािऴ', # Pali 'pih' => 'Norfuk / Pitkern', # Norfuk/Pitcairn/Norfolk 'pl' => 'Polski', # Polish 'plm' => 'Palembang', # Palembang 'pms' => 'Piemontèis', # Piedmontese 'pnt' => 'Ποντιακά', # Pontic/Pontic Greek 'ps' => 'پښتو', # Pashto, Northern/Paktu/Pakhtu/Pakhtoo/Afghan/Pakhto/Pashtu/Pushto/Yusufzai Pashto 'pt' => 'Português', # Portuguese 'pt-br' => 'Português do Brasil', # Brazilian Portuguese 'qu' => 'Runa Simi', # Quechua 'rm' => 'Rumantsch', # Raeto-Romance 'rmy' => 'Romani', # Vlax Romany 'rn' => 'Kirundi', # Rundi/Kirundi/Urundi 'ro' => 'Română', # Romanian 'roa-rup' => 'Armãneashce', # Aromanian 'roa-tara' => 'Tarandíne', # Tarantino 'ru' => 'Русский', # Russian 'ruq' => 'Vlăheşte', # Megleno-Romanian (falls back to ruq-latn) 'ruq-cyrl' => 'Влахесте', # Megleno-Romanian (Cyrillic script) 'ruq-grek' => 'Βλαεστε', # Megleno-Romanian (Greek script) 'ruq-latn' => 'Vlăheşte', # Megleno-Romanian (Latin script) 'rw' => 'Kinyarwanda', # Kinyarwanda, should possibly be Kinyarwandi 'sa' => 'संस्कृत', # Sanskrit 'sah' => 'Саха тыла', # Sakha 'sc' => 'Sardu', # Sardinian 'scn' => 'Sicilianu', # Sicilian 'sco' => 'Scots', # Scots 'sd' => 'سنڌي', # Sindhi 'sdc' => 'Sassaresu', # Sassarese 'se' => 'Sámegiella', # Northern Sami 'sei' => 'Cmique Itom', # Seri 'sg' => 'Sängö', # Sango/Sangho 'sh' => 'Srpskohrvatski / Српскохрватски', # Serbocroatian 'shi' => 'Tašlḥiyt', # Tachelhit 'si' => 'සිංහල', # Sinhalese 'simple' => 'Simple English', # Simple English 'sk' => 'Slovenčina', # Slovak 'sl' => 'Slovenščina', # Slovenian 'sm' => 'Gagana Samoa', # Samoan 'sma' => 'Åarjelsaemien gïele', # Southern Sami 'sn' => 'chiShona', # Shona 'so' => 'Soomaaliga', # Somali 'sq' => 'Shqip', # Albanian 'sr' => 'Српски / Srpski', # Serbian 'sr-ec' => 'ћирилица', # Serbian cyrillic ekavian 'sr-el' => 'latinica', # Serbian latin ekavian 'srn' => 'Sranantongo', # Sranan Tongo 'ss' => 'SiSwati', # Swati 'st' => 'Sesotho', # Southern Sotho 'stq' => 'Seeltersk', # Saterland Frisian 'su' => 'Basa Sunda', # Sundanese 'sv' => 'Svenska', # Swedish 'sw' => 'Kiswahili', # Swahili 'szl' => 'ślůnski', # Silesian 'ta' => 'தமிழ்', # Tamil 'te' => 'తెలుగు', # Telugu 'tet' => 'Tetun', # Tetun 'tg' => 'Тоҷикӣ/tojikī', # Tajiki (falls back to tg-cyrl) 'tg-cyrl' => 'Тоҷикӣ', # Tajiki (Cyrllic script) (default) 'tg-latn' => 'tojikī', # Tajiki (Latin script) 'th' => 'ไทย', # Thai 'ti' => 'ትግርኛ', # Tigrinya 'tk' => 'Türkmen', # Turkmen 'tl' => 'Tagalog', # Tagalog (Filipino) #'tlh' => 'tlhIngan-Hol', # Klingon - no interlanguage links allowed 'tn' => 'Setswana', # Setswana 'to' => 'faka-Tonga', # Tonga (Tonga Islands) 'tokipona' => 'Toki Pona', # Toki Pona 'tp' => 'Toki Pona (deprecated:tokipona)', # Toki Pona - non-standard language code 'tpi' => 'Tok Pisin', # Tok Pisin 'tr' => 'Türkçe', # Turkish 'ts' => 'Xitsonga', # Tsonga 'tt' => 'Tatarça/Татарча', # Tatar (multiple scripts - defaults to Latin) 'tt-cyrl' => 'Татарча', # Tatar (Cyrillic script) 'tt-latn' => 'Tatarça', # Tatar (Latin script) 'tum' => 'chiTumbuka', # Tumbuka 'tw' => 'Twi', # Twi, (FIXME!) 'ty' => 'Reo Mā`ohi', # Tahitian 'tyv' => 'Тыва дыл', # Tyvan 'tzm' => 'ⵜⴰⵎⴰⵣⵉⵖⵜ', # (Central Morocco) Tamazight 'udm' => 'Удмурт', # Udmurt 'ug' => 'Uyghurche‎ / ئۇيغۇرچە', # Uyghur 'uk' => 'Українська', # Ukrainian 'ur' => 'اردو', # Urdu 'uz' => 'O\'zbek', # Uzbek 've' => 'Tshivenda', # Venda 'vec' => 'Vèneto', # Venetian 'vi' => 'Tiếng Việt', # Vietnamese 'vls' => 'West-Vlams', # West Flemish 'vo' => 'Volapük', # Volapük 'wa' => 'Walon', # Walloon 'war' => 'Winaray', # Waray-Waray 'wo' => 'Wolof', # Wolof 'wuu' => '吴语', # Wu Chinese 'xal' => 'Хальмг', # Kalmyk-Oirat (Kalmuk, Kalmuck, Kalmack, Qalmaq, Kalmytskii Jazyk, Khal:mag, Oirat, Volga Oirat, European Oirat, Western Mongolian) 'xh' => 'isiXhosa', # Xhosan 'xmf' => 'მარგალური', # Mingrelian 'ydd' => 'מיזרח־ייִדיש', # Eastern Yiddish 'yi' => 'ייִדיש', # Yiddish 'yo' => 'Yorùbá', # Yoruba 'yue' => '粵語', # Cantonese -- (bug 8217) yue instead of zh-yue, http://www.sil.org/iso639-3/codes.asp?order=639_3&letter=y 'za' => '(Cuengh)', # Zhuang 'zea' => 'Zeêuws', # Zeeuws/Zeaws 'zh' => '中文', # (Zhōng Wén) - Chinese 'zh-classical' => '古文 / 文言文', # Classical Chinese/Literary Chinese 'zh-cn' => "\xE2\x80\xAA中文(中国大陆)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Chinese (PRC) 'zh-hans' => "\xE2\x80\xAA中文(简体)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Chinese written using the Simplified Chinese script 'zh-hant' => "\xE2\x80\xAA中文(繁體)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Chinese written using the Traditional Chinese script 'zh-hk' => "\xE2\x80\xAA中文(香港)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Chinese (Hong Kong) 'zh-min-nan' => 'Bân-lâm-gú', # Min-nan -- (see bug 8217) 'zh-sg' => "\xE2\x80\xAA中文(新加坡)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Chinese (Singapore) 'zh-tw' => "\xE2\x80\xAA中文(台灣)\xE2\x80\xAC", # Chinese (Taiwan) 'zh-yue' => '粵語', # Cantonese -- (see bug 8217) 'zu' => 'isiZulu' # Zulu